


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Deaky got you for Secret Santa and gets you a really expensive gift





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

You were hanging out with Queen on the sofa in Freddie's flat. Right next to you sat your best friend, John. No one knew you like he did. You’d been friends for eight years now and he was like a brother to you. It was getting late and you rested you head on John's shoulder. “We should do Secret Santa this year,” Freddie suggested, taking a sip from his hot cocoa.

“Yes!” Roger started writing everyone's names on pieces of paper.

You noticed John staring at his paper for longer than the others. “Who did you get?” you asked him quietly.

Brian cleared his throat. “(Y/n), there’s a reason it's called Secret Santa.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, straightening up and crossing your arms, wondering who got you.

It was two more weeks until Christmas and everyone was under pressure - especially John. Unbeknownst to you, he was in love with you. That made the search for the perfect present even harder. He wanted to give you something special. Luckily, you had known each other for a long time and he had a vague idea what he should get you. Every time you two went out, you had always stopped at every jewelry store, looking at the necklaces. The only reason you had never bought one was the fact that you didn't have enough money and you thought it felt more personal if somebody else gave it to you. Yes, that was probably the best gift he could get you. But he needed someone to help him pick a necklace. Maybe Roger could help.

“So what exactly are you looking for?” Roger asked, lighting a cigarette. “A necklace, right?”

“Yes, a diamond necklace.”

“Woah you seem to have the money,” the blonde murmured.

John looked around to make sure you weren't listening and lowered his voice. “You see, I have a crush on (y/n) and I want this gift to be special. And since she always wanted a diamond necklace, I thought it would be the perfect gift for her.”

Roger nodded, taking a puff from his cigarette. “Alright, let's go.”

After scouring several stores, they finally got to a shop where the jewelry wasn't too expensive. Hell, they got money for their gigs, but they were still far away from being millionaires. “Hello! Can I help you?” A friendly sales assistant walked up to the two boys.

“Um yes. I'm looking for a diamond necklace,” John replied, nervously fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

“A Christmas present?” she asked.

“Yes,” Roger interrupted. “For his girlfriend.”

The woman guided them to a display case with some diamond jewelry. “What's the budget, if I may ask?”

“3000 pounds is the maximum.” John started looking at the assortment while Roger did what he could do best and flirted with the saleswoman.

They eventually decided on an 18k white gold necklace with a three-stone drop diamond pendant. “That would be £2,500.”

John gulped. “Can I pay with my credit card?” _That's why girls are so excited when their boyfriends buy them jewelry…_

As the friends left the store, John complained about the price. “I have the feeling things get even more expensive right before Christmas. I mean… who buys a damn necklace for such a high amount of money?”

“You.” Roger grinned. “But really, she's worth it. And you know, it's kinda obvious you love (y/n). To everyone except you two idiots. It's nothing new to us. By the way, you've had a crush on her since the very beginning. It's about fucking time you tell her.”

Roger was right. His crush might have been a little obvious, but as long as you didn't notice anything, it was okay. He didn't want to ruin your friendship by this. “That's why I got her the gift…”

“Really? It's Secret Santa. The point is that she doesn't know who the gift is from.” Roger stopped walking and looked at his friend in confusion. “Nevermind, she'll know you're the one by only looking at you when she gets it.”

He really hoped you'd never find out, though he wanted you to know about his feelings so bad. If he told you, he would probably be so embarrassing and fuck everything up. But what if you said those words first?

* * *

_Christmas Eve._ You and the boys were at Brian's house in Hampton. You were so excited to see what your gift would be and who had got you. “Alright, lady and gents, you can come get your presents.” Brian gestured to the coffee table that was flooded with beautifully packaged gifts. You were the last one to find yours. It wasn't huge - basically just a small box and you were even more curious now.

One by one, everybody unwrapped their presents. “A camera!” Brian exclaimed. You were glad he liked the camera you got him. Among the group he was known for his photographing skills and it was easy to find something for him. “I'll take a picture of you all later.”

Now - after what felt like an eternity - it was your turn and you slowly removed the wrapping paper, revealing a white jewelry box. You were close to crying of joy and just stared at it until John asked quietly, “Why don't you open it?”

Fingers shaking, you opened the box and found a beautiful diamond necklace. “Oh my God,” you whispered, taking it out of the box. Was this really happening? This had to be a joke. Why would someone get you such an expensive Secret Santa gift?

“Should I help you put it on?” John spoke up, a look of excitement in his eyes.

You nodded and walked over to the mirror. As you held up your hair, he carefully put the piece of jewelry around your neck. Completely amazed, you looked into the mirror, warily touching the pendant. “It looks beautiful on you,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Deaky,” you murmured, still not able to believe it. “Is this really a diamond necklace?”

“18k white gold,” your friend replied. “Uh… I mean, we've seen it in a store window, haven't we?”

Though you couldn't remember ever seeing the exact same necklace, you just kinda accepted it. John had always noticed the little things, so perhaps that was another example for it. For the rest of the evening he acted strangely around you - as if he was hiding something. You suspected he bought you the present, but you weren't entirely sure. At least he was the most likely to spend this much money on your gift and the only one who knew you had always wanted a diamond necklace. Besides, that day he was even more awkward than usual. What a dork.

“Get together for a photo, guys!” Brian called, grabbing his camera as you all gather in front of the fireplace. He pressed the shutter and ran back towards the rest of you. You noticed John wrapping his arms around your shoulder, but you didn't mind. You even found yourself leaning into the touch. After the picture was taken, you two were the only ones who remained sitting there. “Deaky?”

“Yes?” He quickly turned his head to you.

“Say, are you the one who got me the necklace?” you asked.

The brunette fidgeted with his shirt. “Um… maybe? Yes. Yes, I am.”

You pulled him into a tight hug, tears starting to form in your eyes. “You didn't have to spend so much money on my gift. Oh my God, I absolutely love it!”

“I didn't want you to find out but… I'm in love with you and-”

“I know,” you threw in.

“I've been for years- wait, what?” He looked at you in confusion.

You giggled. “Come on, it's pretty obvious. And I can only say the same thing.”

His eyes widened. “Can- can I kiss you?”

You smiled and nodded. He leaned in and cupped your face with his soft hands. It was the perfect first kiss, basically. “I love you, (y/n)”

“I love you too, Deaky.”

You rested your head in his lap while John stroked your hair until you eventually fell asleep.


End file.
